Highs and lows
by Madydog
Summary: This is my own story. A girl in a twisted world where classes matter more than love. Will she and her lover make it or will there classes get in there way? Inspired by The Outisders book
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I awoke on the floor of me and my brothers house. Ever since my parents died 3 years back me and my brothers couldn't afford everything, to pay the bills, for food, keep the house, and pay the taxes. Our beds were the first to go. Along with my wii u and my iPod. My eldest brother, Noah, was a tall,brunette,green-eyed 23 year old man. He was the parent of me and Maxon.

Maxon on began working last year like Noah he stated. Maxon is a brunette,buffed,brown-eyed 20 year-old boy. He gave up his scholarship, and being in the high class to keep me and Noah from killing each other.

"Jane get up it's time for school!" Me, I'm the only female in the house. I am a black-haired,green-eyed 18 year-old girl in the low gang.

As as I walked out I saw that both of my brothers had left for work. I sighed and opened the door. Like usual Seth was standing at my door. Seth was a brunette-haired, blue-eyed 16 year old boy. Hunter was behind him, he was a guy you could rely on if you get in trouble.

Hunter had brunette hair, blue eyes and was pretty buff. If I didn't know Seth and Huntet I would of miss taken them and said they were brothers.

We began to walk to red route high school. I felt embarrassed walking with Hunter in my uniform. Personally I thought that the skirts were too short, jeans would probably be better than these skirts. As soon as we got into the school I quickly ran inside. Unfortunately I ran into a member of the high gang. His friends snickered as I began picking up my stuff, while holding in my tears. Brady whispered to Josh smiling as he did so. I looked to Will, he had short blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. Him and his friends were in 3 of my classes, and I think that Will was about my age.

"I-I am sorry." I embarrassly whispered to him. He looked into my eyes and quickly turned away. As he did so Brady took a step forward and said. "You lows are gonna get it." I spitted into his face and smiled. "Go ahead then you high I wanna see you try. Oh or are you scared that you'll get beaten by a low? Go ahead high answer me. Ya, I thought so." I walked past them only stopping to look into Will's eyes. I left as soon as Will shook his head and went to go find Seth in the crowd.


	2. Flashback

Flashback

Me,Seth and Hunter went to red routes movie theaters to watch the new movie _My little mermaid. (Which was the only movie out that day.)_ We got lucky and got some spots in the 2nd row. We sat behind some Highs, which honestly wasn't so bad, but I laughed when Hunter cursed the girls existence. Hunter left 20 minutes into the movie saying that his life was more excitin that any movie.

That's when Will and Silvia began talking to us low class.

Sliver was more interested in Seth than the movie. Me being a jerk that I am I told her to choke on some popcorn which earned me an elbow to the ribs from Seth, and a snicker from Will. Me and Will's conversation consisted with questions about one another. Before long the movie had came to an end and Will offered us a ride home. We both obliged. Seth and Silver sat beside each other in the back while I sat beside Will. The car ride was quiet until we passed the 5th stop sign. He looked behind us and saw that Seth and Silver were asleep. He grabbed my hand as he drove into a parking lot. He looked into my eyes and said in an urgent voice. "I need to see you again. I need to be near you." His ocean blue eyes begging. "Everyday after school meet me at the oak tree." He smiled he looked and Seth and Silver again seeing that they were asleep he leaned closer to me and kissed my forehead. We both smiled as we drove to my house. He woke Seth and Silver up and told them to walk to my house. I went to leave with them but he locked the door. I turned around to see his face close to mine. I leaned forward and kissed him. He automatically got what we were doing and let his lips graze mine. He stopped and whispered to me "the oak tree on red route tomorrow. Don't forget." He opened the door letting me go into my house to explain why we were driven by a member of the high gang.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I quickly ran to the oak tree. I got there expecting to see Will but what I saw was nothing. I sat laid down waiting for him.

 **Dream**

I walked through the water. "I hear her." I heard running towards the water. I dunked into the freezing water. I heard nothing. I slowly got up breathing the cold air. I turned towards the forest and saw Brady in front of me. A knife in his hand. I cried out for Will knowing he would be close by. "Will isn't here Jane he's at home with his girlfriend. I screamed as he dragged me to the land.

I awoke to Will by my side. I looked into his ocean blue eyes and began to weep. He held me closer and rocked me. "It's okay Janie your safe." I looked at him and slowly calmed down. He hugged me and we fell asleep in each other's embrace.

 **Dream**

I was running now. A wound on my side. Air was becoming hard to swallow. I saw the light of my house and ran. I heard Brady behind me. He grabbed my hand and began punching my stomach. I screamed hoping one of my brothers would hear. I saw Will at the trees. And screamed for him to help. Brady with blood covering him, smiled at Will. Will afraid stood back. Just looking at my body. I screamed again. I heard a snap. I looked into Brady's eyes and he pulled the knife out. "This will hurt Janie." I screamed again as he stabbed my chest, but my screams became gurgles I spit blood to the side and stared into drunk Brady's eyes. He smiled and walked away. I looked to Will begging for him to help me. He ran towards me but before he could reach me the world went black.

I awoke and looked at Will but I couldn't. It was to dark to make out his face. "Will what time is it?" He grabbed his phone and said "it's 5 in the morning." I cursed under my breath. "Noah is gonna **kill me.** " Will looked into my eyes. "I can drive you home. You want to ride in my car." I nodded and shivered a bit. He knocked me over and caught me in is hands, he ran down to his car and opened my side door. I hoped in and we began to drive. I quickly found his hand and squeezed it. "Will you stay close to my house." He looked into my eyes seeing my fear. "My parents are out and my sis is at a sleepover so no one will miss me at home. So sure." I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

 **Dream**

I looked into the blinding light. "Janie stay with me please." I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. Remembering Will I slowly came back. The pain becoming unbearable.

I awoke in a dark car. Remembering that Will drive me home I slowly looked in front of me. I saw the lights on in my house. I looked to Will. "Wish me luck."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked into the house, Noah was standing in front of me. "Where were you?!" I looked at him. "I was out with some friends." Noah looked behind me to see Will's car. I turned and saw Will I began motioning for him to drive away while he still could. Noah seeing what I was doing stood up and grabbed my arm. He pulled me outside and pushed me to the ground. "Who is he!" I kept quiet. "Jane Isabelle White tell me who this guy is!" I looked to Will as e drove away. "Answer me!" He pulled me up to his height. I held in my tears, he put me down and glared with his green eyes. "Answer me Jane!" He looked into my eyes. I diidn't see his hand but I felt it. I fell to the ground. Tears streaming down my face.

"I'm so sorry Janie." I looked at him and ran.

I ran ran towards the oak tree. The place that I knew Will would be at. I ran towards it and saw a shadow. "Will!" He turned around, a bottle of beer in his hands. I looked closer his face and saw Brady, I began seeing the other high gang members behind him, seeing his face I knew exactly what he was going to do and ran.


	5. Chapter 4

I ran towards the river. They won't go into the freezing water on a fall's night just to beat up a low right?

I walked through the water. "I hear her." I heard running them towards the water. I dunked into the freezing water holding in my breath. I was waiting for them to pull me up and beat me. But I heard nothing. I slowly got up to breathe the cold air. I turned towards the forest and saw Brady in front of me. A knife in his hand. I cried out for Will knowing he would be close by. "Will isn't here Jane he's at home with his girlfriend. I screamed as he dragged me to the land.

He dragged me to the bank of the water with a dry mosh smile. He looked towards his friends motioning them to give him something. Travis gave him a weeks smile and reached into his pocket to reveal a pocket knife. I screamed as Travis handed the pocket knife to Brady. But I knew that my screams would only be answered with drunk laughs.

Bready was the first to end the drunk laughs. He kicked me in the stomach silencing my screams for help. I fell to the ground knowing there was no point. No one cared. Will was only using me, Noah wanted me in foster care, and Maxon only stayed to hang with his friends. Brady was not pleased with me quitting so easily. "Hey you remeber that boy um Sean... Uh Seht?" He managed to slurr.

"Seth?!"

"Ya that's him. He's at my house bleeding to death right now." He gave a drunken smile. I screamed. Not one for pain but one out of anger. He laughed and put the knife in my side. I looked at my side. The pain was unbearable, but I thought of Seth the whole time. I slapped Brady with all my might. Anger seeped out of his eyes. He grabbed my short and threw me into a tree. He laughed as I spit blood out. I saw my chance and took it I ran into the forest. Running as fast as I could. Until I couldn't hear their voices. I stopped and gasped for the cold air. I ripped the knife from my side.

I was running now. The wound on my side was bleeding out. The air around me was becoming hard to breathe. I saw the light of my house and sprinted. I heard Brady behind me. He grabbed my hand and began punching my stomach. I screamed hoping one of my brothers would hear. I saw Will at the trees looking for me. I screamed for him to help. Brady with blood covering him, smiled at Will. Will afraid stood back. Just looking at my body. I screamed again. I heard a snap. I looked into Brady's eyes and he pulled the knife out. "This will hurt Janie." I screamed again as he stabbed my chest, but my screams became gurgles I spit blood to the side and stared into drunk Brady's eyes. He smiled and walked away. I looked to Will begging for him to help me. He ran towards me but before he could reach me the world went black.

I looked into the blinding light. My mother and my father were standing there, they both looked at me surprised. "Um..." My mother looked at a clock with my name on it. The hands were on 1. She looked at my father. "Winston it's not her time." My father just nodded and walked towards me. "Tell your brothers we love them." And pushed me through the floor.

"Janie stay with me please." I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. I cried out. But my crus only came out in gurgles of my own blood. I wished that the pain would cease and I would just die.


	6. Chapter 5

Will's point of view on chapter 4

I parked my car at my house and ran to Janie's house. She wanted me to go but honestly I couldn't. I ran faster.

She could be bleeding out or she could be dead or she could be gone forever.

When I finally reached the end of the woods close to where she lived. I looked at the window and saw Noah pacing back and forth. He looked worried,and upset. I began hearing her voice screaming for help. I turned my body to see Brady covered in blood standing over my Janie. He looked up at me with an emotionless smile on his face. I didn't go any closer 'cause if I did he would kill her. I stood there, staring at her wincing each time he stab,kicked, or punched her. Once he left I bolted to her screaming for help as I ran. I fell to the ground next to her stilled body. Noah came racing out. Seeing me covered in blood and beside her he came to a conclusion. But once he got closer he saw tears streaming down my face as I screamed out her name. Noah moved me over and picked up her body.

Few hours later...

I laid beside her hospital bed, my tears falling onto her hands. "Janie stay with me please." Suddenly I heard gurgles, I pressed the nurses call button and screamed for help. Her eyes were now opened, she began looking around the room trying to breathe the air. Her eyes found mine in her rapid search, they were begging for me to relieve the pain.

I stood there feeling helpless. I ran back to her side and grabbed her hand. Her green eyes filled with fear, asking me what had happened. "Brady he and I got into a fight before I came to the oak tree.

 _Flashback_

I was sitting on Brady's truck waiting to face him. He knew that I didn't like threatening girls, even if there lows but Janie she was a totally different subject. He walked towards me with a drunken smile, his bottle of beer barely in his grip. "Hey Will." He slurred.

"What's with you and bullying the lows?!"

"They are lows what do you expect?" He slurred out, anger in his eyes.

"What happened to my best pal who swore he wouldn't be like his father, drinking and bullying lower class men?!"

"His father showed him the path laid out for him."

"I ASK YOU AGAIN WHERE IS MY BEST FRIEND?!"

"Gone."

"Well tell this new Brady that I am done he isn't allowed to bully the love of my life."

Brady look to me as I saw his eyes have a relization. "Jane" And with that he got into his truck and drove off. I hoped he would die driving that car.

 _End of flashback_

I looked into her eyes. "I am so sorry Janie, I didn't know he would do this to you. This is all my fault." I removed my hands from hers and backed away, knowing that she wouldn't want me here anymore I walked away.


End file.
